Drabshots!
by Canadino
Summary: what are drabshots? fanfics too long to be drabbles...and too short to be one-shots! couplings will vary... so please click and enjoy! requests welcome. inside...lystwins, renro, twincest...
1. Watermelon Gum

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are fanfics that are too long to be a drabble and too short to be a one shot. Thus, they are drabshots! They are short and sweet, like drabbles, and also self-contained, like one-shots! Don't question my reasoning! Just accept it!

Watermelon Gum 

Hao slowly and deliberately unwrapped a silver wrapper off a stick of gum. Making sure the boy next to him was watching him, the Asakura popped it into his mouth. The other rolled his eyes, knowing the longhaired shaman was trying to provoke him into saying something.

"What flavor gum is that?" Lyserg asked dully, shifting his position on the couch to avoid anything vulgar. He didn't need it to be his seventh time this week Yoh walked in to find his brother and his friend making out on the same piece of furniture. Sometimes he wished the horny twin would actually leave him alone to read.

"Watermelon."

"Ok."

Hao frowned. It was dull enough sitting doing nothing involving fire in Flame Inn on an August day, and Lyserg just had to ignore him. The fiery brown eyes tried to search out green, but at the moment, the dowser wasn't focused on the person next to him.

Alright, stage two.

Moving closer, Hao ran a finger under Lyserg's chin. "Do you want a taste?"

"Sure, whatever," Lyserg said mindlessly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I don't have any more gum."

"Oh, okay." The hand retreated.

"Wait, wait. Don't you want to personally taste it?"

"No. Not interested."

Hao stuck his lower lip out. Pouting not very kingly, actually. "Lyserg, what if I told you that was the absolutely, entirely the last piece of watermelon gum in the world?"

"Oh, I can live without watermelon gum."

Hao frowned again. How could anyone stay focused on a stupid paper book like that? Unnatural, he concluded. He had to save Lyserg, his little pet, from unnatural occurrences.

"I command you to take the gum from my mouth with yours!"

Lyserg glanced up. "What gives you the power to order me around? How old are you anyway?"

"I stopped counting after I reached a hundred," Hao said offhandedly. "Anyway, it's order and you must follow it."

"Make me," Lyserg said, turning back to his book. A bad move. A very bad move.

"Okay." Hao pressed a hand on Lyserg's stomach, causing the greenette to drop the book out of his hands in surprise. Without a moment wasted, Hao pressed Lyserg's back against the seat of the couch. "I'll make you do what I say."

"Hao," Lyserg said warningly, but Hao ignored him and started making out with him.

Lyserg sighed, tangled up in the sheets already. Hao had dozed off next to him, a telltale piece of red gum in his hair. There was going to be a nasty hell when he woke up.

"How did an argument over gum end in bed?"

Owari

Note: I want some watermelon gum right now, actually…next one is a YohxLyserg. It involves hair color, plants, and beaches. Happy waiting! Read and Review, please!

ALSO! I have maybe three more original drabshots left...if you want to see something, please don't hesitate to request anything! Drop me the pairing and prompt in your review!


	2. White Carrot

Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics 

What are drabshots, you ask? They are fanfics that are too long to be a drabble and too short to be a one shot. Thus, they are drabshots! They are short and sweet, like drabbles, and also self-contained, like one-shots! Don't question my reasoning! Just accept it!

White Carrot

"Are you a plant, Lyserg?" 

Lyserg Diethyl turned to the only other person on the deserted beach. It was odd enough that he had been called off board the X-Laws ship, but now the person who did was asking strange questions? Wondering if the ocean breeze had somehow altered the other's thinking, Lyserg looked his companion in the eye and said, "Of course not. What kind of question is that?"

Yoh Asakura stretched, reaching his hands to the starry sky. He had sent Amidamaru to scout the area to make sure no X-Laws were wandering around. He was sure his trusty spirit was far enough not to overhear their conversation. "I read somewhere that plants have this thing called chloroplasts, and they reflect light off leaves to give off a green color. I was just wondering if maybe you were one, since your hair's green."

Lyserg smiled, knowing Yoh was just teasing him. Still, it was a pretty bad time to make jokes, considering it was rather late at night and they were standing some distance away from the white ship the greenette had currently snuck away from. The sand under their feet was cold and wet enough to leave footprints. Ocean debris were scattered throughout the beach, a branch sticking out here and there, some wood from a rowboat protruding from the ground. Deciding to play along, Lyserg shifted to one side, closer to Yoh. "Well, plants can't move around like me, can they?"

"Yeah, but some of them are as pretty as you are."

Lyserg blinked. What was Yoh going at? The Asakura was staring out at the horizon, looking quite serious. Deciding to drop the subject, Lyserg stared out at the black water. "Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that…"

"Plants are actually pretty useful," Yoh cut in, interrupting Lyserg's apology. "They help us a lot, really, when you think about it. They're used for a lot of different things, but I think they should be used for what they were intended."

Lyserg looked at him. "And what's that?"

"To be admired.

"I mean, yeah, I know you can use for them for all sorts of things, like for survival and aid and…" Yoh paused for a moment. "And destruction, but I think that when they were created, they were made to be liked.

"You can't recreate the feeling you get lying on a patch of grass with a friend, or playing with someone under a tree with anything else. I'm a little disappointed that some people use plants for bad things, like poison or things like that. But I guess they have their reasons.

"Despite all that, I can truly say that I like plants. I like them a lot." Yoh turned to Lyserg, a loose smile on his face.

Suddenly, Lyserg realized what Yoh was saying. Turning away quickly, Lyserg struggled to come up with a reason to crumble Yoh's thinking. It wouldn't be okay with him for Yoh to be living with dangerous thoughts like those. "B-but, Yoh-kun, plants can easily be annoying, like weeds. They stop others from further growth."

"Yeah, but weeds have their purpose too. Some things in life actually depend on weeds. Like…rabbits. They eat them. They're important to some."

"Plants…" Lyserg felt his heart beat faster and cursed himself for wimping out so easily. "…can be like vines, strangling their victims until all that's left is only a shell of what was, what could have been. They can pull you down and…Yoh-kun, I don't…!"

"But," Yoh said, interrupting Lyserg again, this time more gently despite the other's struggle. "Plants also give oxygen." He paused before going on. "I need you to live, Lyserg. Sometimes, more than others, I fight for you. Fight to free you from what hurts you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Amidamaru came floating up that moment, sparing Lyserg from answering. Yoh shrugged with a 'think-about-it' look on his face. "Well, Amidamaru, I guess we'll go now. No need to apologize Lyserg, you've done nothing wrong. Come by sometime; it's fun when everyone gets together." Lyserg noticed Yoh staring at him for moment more, looking a tad concerned before turning to leave. "Don't push yourself, alright?"

As Yoh started walking away, Lyserg wondered if Yoh meant what he said. With a willpower like Yoh's, the greenette knew he'd have little chance to convince him otherwise. Still, the headphone-totting shaman did make a special trip to come see him.

_I'm really glad you came to see me, Yoh_.

Owari

Note: The title might be a bit odd, so let me explain. Lyserg is now in the X-Laws, which explains the white part. Carrots, because they have a green top…like Lyserg. I just came up with that very crappy explanation just a few minutes ago. Are turnips white carrots? I don't know. But I think White Carrot is a better title than Turnip, don't you think? Oh, and I just realized that rabbits eat carrots, so it all makes sense!

Strange, how the coincidences just fit together??

Requests welcome!

Next: involves bus rides, new schools, weirdoes on a bus, and Ren x…??


	3. Bus Ride

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Note: Due to popular demand…drabshots is back in shape! I had abandoned it for some time now but since there have been reviews asking me to post more, I guess I'll bend to your reader's wishes and update once in a while. What I do need to do is finish my questions fanfic…

Bus Ride

Lyserg knew it was a bad idea to ride the bus on the first day of going to a new school. He already started to regret the idea getting on the big yellow car once he saw that it wasn't as empty as he hoped it would be. Everyone was staring at him like they'd never seen a green haired boy before. But then again, they hadn't.

The boys were looking at him with something he hoped was nothing more than interest in his hair color and the girls were giving him sparkly eyes. Already wishing he'd asked Manta to take him with him in his limo, Lyserg slid into an empty seat near the back of the bus. The kids at this new school obviously didn't like the idea of sitting in the back. The bus rumbled forward.

Not knowing whether or not to feel glad or disappointed that no one was coming to talk to him, Lyserg stared out the window. Damn Manta for suggesting he switch schools after Hao had molested him at his old school. Damn him for listening. Damn Hao, actually, for molesting him at all! Well, at least he'd know Manta…who was an unpopular dork who read during recess. Wondering why this would happen to him of all people, Lyserg was only vaguely aware that the bus had stopped again.

This time, two people had gotten on. They didn't seem related…maybe they lived next to each other? One had electric blue hair that was kept out of his eyes with a pair of ski goggles. He even looked like a snowboarder. Or skier. Lyserg didn't know which. He seemed to be accepted even though he had a strange hair color. The other boy was Chinese and looked extremely bored. Okay, two strange people. The bus didn't need one more. Lyserg turned to stare out of the window.

"Hey, you're in my seat."

Turn. The Chinese boy was glaring at him. "Who are you, and get out of my seat."

"Aw, come on, Ren, can't you see he's new? You can sit with me." The blue haired boy slid into the seat across from Lyserg.

Ren considered it and sat down next to Lyserg. "I think I'll risk sitting with the new kid than sitting with you."

"What? Look, you only sat next to me once…"

"In which you tried to feel me up, you perv. I'm not sitting next to you anymore."

"I was _not_ trying to feel you up!"

"Sure," Ren said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Then I guess I must have been sitting on something really important for you to have stuck your hand there."

The boy turned away with a huff. "Fine, you don't believe me. I don't have to waste my time arguing with you."

"Um…hello?" Lyserg said slowly. He didn't know who these two people were, but it'd probably be okay to get to know _someone_ at his new school.

Ren turned to him. "What?"

Lyserg backed down, wondering what he should say next. Wow, this Ren person had the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. Dark, but not black…a deep violet maybe? Definitely penetrating. But not pervy and manipulating like Hao's had been. Suddenly getting nervous, Lyserg decided to say the first thing that came out of his head. "HiI'mLysergIreallylikeyoureyes." _Shit, what was THAT?!_

Ren looked at him for a long time before saying, "And I'm Tao Ren, nice to meet you too."

The boy across from them turned and seemed to have forgotten the argument. "Hey, I'm Usui Horokeu but you can call me Horo!"

"Or perv."

"Shut _up_, Ren."

Taking the opportunity that Ren was looking away, Lyserg looked him up and down. He was short, but you wouldn't call him a midget. Bossy, but not mean. Arrogant, yes, but definitely cute. Definitely. Wait, what?

Ren turned back to Lyserg. "So I take it you're going to hang out with us now?"

Yup, he was starting to like his new school already. Screw Manta. The shortie could eat lunch alone.

Owari

Note: hopefully that was the update all you who wanted me to update wanted. Review please, and thank you.


	4. Treehugger

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King I wouldn't need to write fanfics

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Treehugger

Ren walked outside to see Horo giving the tree in the backyard of Flame Inn a gigantic bear hug. The sight made Ren stop in his tracks. He knew Horo loved nature, but this was ridiculous. This was a full-blown emotional hug, like a hug that says 'oh, I haven't seen you in so long let's go eat dinner and then go to my house'. Mildly (alright, fully) creeped out, Ren took a few tentative steps toward Horo. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hugging a tree." Horo didn't even look the slightest mortified to be discovered giving a tree a hug. This made Ren even more creeped out, if it was possible.

"You give a literal meaning to the term 'treehugger'."

"Right." Horo gave Ren a look. "Are you a tree?"

"…the hell?"

"Do you want a hug?"

"Of course not! And second of all, trees have leaves on the top, in case you were too stupid to see! Kinda hard to, though, since you're hugging one!" Ren rolled his eyes. Idiot!

At that moment, a slight breeze blew through, scattering some leaves that didn't hold on to their branches tightly enough. As if a sign from heaven, all of them landed on Ren's head.

Before the Chinese boy could brush them off, Horo spoke up. "Well, can I hug you now?" He looked at him expectantly, still clinging onto the tree he was currently hugging.

Ren opened his mouth to protest but decided to give up. "Oh, whatever."

Owari

Note: Wow. Very short. I wrote this a while ago. Thanks for reading and review!


	5. Baseball

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Baseball

"I don't even know why we agreed," mumbled Ren, walking next to Lyserg as they made their way to the baseball diamond down the street.

"Horo _said_ he needed two more players for the team, and I thought it would be fun." Lyserg bit his lip, looking at the fuming boy next to him. "Maybe I agreed too soon…"

"Oh, don't do that. I hate it when you make me feel guilty." Ren's hand found Lyserg's and squeezed it. "Fine, let's play the damn game."

Horo was there to meet them, looking dirty already while holding a battered looking mitt. Instantly, Ren dropped Lyserg's hand. He'd always been conscious of showing affection in front of other people. Lyserg had already gotten used to it.

"Glad you two lovebirds could make it," Horo said sarcastically.

"Better than being single for the rest of your life," Ren countered. Horo glared at him, annoyed at himself for being a virgin in every single way possible.

"I've never played before," Lyserg said, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, how hard could a stupid game like this be?" Ren scoffed. "I won't let them laugh at you."

Surprising, Lyserg hit a homer his first time at bat. Sadly, for all his talk, Ren struck out every time and in the sixth inning, had been ruled out by Horo as a failure. Trudging back to the bench, Ren looked up to see Lyserg, who had better luck than he did and seemed to have a natural talent for hitting that annoying small white ball. Lyserg seemed to be trying to hide a laugh as he held out his hand for Ren to give him the bat.

"Go ahead and laugh if you want," Ren muttered.

"I'm not going to laugh at you," Lyserg said, looking offended as if the suggestion had upset him. "You tried, didn't you?" The greenette took the bat, taking care to brush Ren's hand first. Giving the Chinese a quick peck on the cheek, Lyserg hurried off to home plate.

What did he say about things like that? Ren smiled to himself on the bench as he watched Lyserg get into batting position, looking determined and cute to boot. Well, he guessed he'd just have to teach that boy a lesson…

Owari

Note: This is cute. Read and review, please.


	6. Avalanche

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Avalanche 

Lyserg and Hao were sitting on the couch of Flame Inn, watching a documentary on Mount Fuji. Why they were watching something so seemingly dull was beyond them. Lyserg had just skimmed to all the channels and had come to a stop on this one. Hao was too lazy to reach to get the remote, so he settled with twirling a possibly flammable tissue in his fingers, listening to the forces of nature torture the explorers on the television. His eyes flickered to the screen as an avalanche started rolling down one side of the mountain.

"Hao, if I were buried under an avalanche, what would you do?"

Hao turned to the boy next to him. "Why are you asking such a stupid question? I wouldn't let you do that."

"Well, say I did, and you weren't there to stop it. What would you do?"

Hao rolled his eyes. Humans always liked to imagine their doom, didn't they? Thinking for a moment, he came to a conclusion, one he used constantly as an answer. "Well, I'd take the Spirit of Fire and burn every single flake of snow off the mountain until if found you."

"Okay. Say you didn't have the Spirit of Fire with you."

Hao rolled his eyes again. "Why wouldn't I have it with me?"

"Just say you didn't."

Lyserg just had to be so persistent about it, didn't he? "Well, I guess I'd go looking for you with some…human (Hao shuddered to think about using such filth) equipment."

"Say you didn't have any."

"You're very pessimistic today, aren't you?"

Lyserg shrugged, but he had a small smile. "I guess. What would you do?"

"Hmm…well…" Hao pretended to think it over, although he already had the answer in his head. "I guess I'd go looking for you anyway, even if I had to dig you out with my hands." Smirking, he turned to the green haired boy next to him. "What are you gonna say next, that I don't have any arms?"

Lyserg shook his head. "Of course not. What else would you hold me with once you found me?"

Owari

Note: Cute and humane. I liked it. How about you? Read and review, thanks!s


	7. Snowman

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Snowman

Hao let the steam from his mouth float higher through the air as he trudged out from the warm insides of the onsen. He was on a quest to find Lyserg and return to the onsen to do more things that involved an increase in body heat. As he shuffled through the white snow, he found said person on the lawn, patting down snow on a snowman. The snowman was quite white and presently faceless.

Lyserg turned when he heard someone nearing and when he realized who it was, quickly stepped in front of the snowman. "Don't burn it, Hao."

Hao chuckled. "Poor snowman. It's going to melt next week anyway."

"How can you say that?"

"I didn't. The weatherman did."

"You never believe the weatherman."

Hao rolled his eyes. "It's already March, Lyserg. A warm front's coming anyway. Why do you bother?"

"Because," Lyserg said stubbornly, sticking out his lip. After a moment, his face broke into an innocent smile. "It's fun."

Hao chuckled again. "Fine. At least put your scarf on it." He reached out and grasped the blue scarf around Lyserg's neck, but instead of pulling it off, he pulled the boy closer. Ignoring the startled squeak of the boy in his arms, Hao leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. There was a change of emotion as Hao pulled away with a grin on his face and Lyserg stared up at him, breathing hard. Hao stared back with amusement and lust in his eyes and chuckled yet again.

"Poor snowman," he said again. "You just turned up the temperature, Lyserg."

Owari

Note: Snowmen. In May. Wonderful! Thank you for reading, and review please! Remember, requests welcome!


	8. Cigarette

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

P.S. If you want to use it, I suggest Silva/Sharona with the prompt

"cigarette." - Setsumi-san

Cigarette

Sharona sighed and blew a smoke ring o into the sky. What a Tournament. Today, murderous white decked cults, tomorrow fights with a whole gang of creepy girls, football players, Mexicans, and cross dressers. At least she had gotten the rest of the Lily 5 to bed so they could get rested up for the morning. She left her pipe at the coffee table next to her bed. Besides, cigarettes were a faster fix. She really ought to quit.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Sharona spun around, rudely interrupted in her calm smoke break. Hmm…it was that strange Patch regulator…what was his name? Ah, Silva. Long dark hair and rings and piercing eyes. "You can't tell me what to do." Sharona challenged him with her eyes and took another drag.

"Smoking's bad for you," Silva replied, as if nothing had happened.

Sharona shrugged. "This whole Tournament's bad for me, but you don't see me quitting." She smiled, her lips a pale red since her lipstick had been wiped off before this smoke. "Try it. You won't regret it."

"Smoking?"

Sharona rolled her eyes. "No, what else have we been talking about?" She held out the cigarette. "Go on. Take a drag."

Silva looked at the white cancer stick skeptically. "Um…I'll pass. And besides, wouldn't that be a kind of indirect kiss?"

Sharona laughed. "No it wouldn't." She started walking past him to get to the stairs before suddenly turning and kissing Silva on the mouth. Short and sweet, just like her. Walking away, Sharona chuckled.

"No, because I was pretty direct about it, wasn't I?"

Owari

Note: Now that's not a coupling you see everyday! Here's to you, Setsumi-san! I decided to throw it forward before the other ones I had prewritten during my break. Hope you liked it! Read and review, thanks!


	9. Loveseat

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Loveseat

It was a boring Sunday afternoon (more like early evening, actually). Flame Inn was taking its time in the slow autumn hours. Chocolove and Manta were doing the shopping (Manta trying to restrain the other from cracking jokes in the cheese aisle). Horo and Ren were 'training' (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). Yoh and Anna were outside, Yoh being tortured as per routine. Everyone was coupled off so was it any surprise that Lyserg and Hao found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room?

There was nothing interesting on t.v. (reruns and commercials. Ugh.). Hao was busying himself searching for split ends as Lyserg looked around for some kind of conversation starter in this awkwardly silent situation. Looking down at the plain beige sofa, Lyserg patted it offhandedly. "Hao, you've lived around for hundreds of years."

"Or so I've been told," Hao said sarcastically, glancing up briefly.

"So you have to know…why is this called a loveseat?" Lyserg looked so genuinely curious and innocent that Hao actually let go of his hair and smirked. "Why?"

"You really want to know?"

Lyserg's nod just egged him on further. Hao reached forward and pulled Lyserg close. Lyserg had barely enough time to react before Hao pressed his lips onto his with so much force the former nearly groaned in discomfort. Keeping the smaller boy pinned against him, Hao continued fervently kissing, ignoring the fact that Yoh had walked in to say something and not missing a beat turned around and left as if he hadn't seen anything. There was tongue involved and each heated moment grew and grew until Hao pulled away to take a breath.

Although Hao had pulled away, Lyserg was still shock shelled in place, his face flushed and his mouth still open in surprise. He was still leaning against Hao and obviously not caring since he didn't move and continued to try and catch his breath. Hao grinned.

"And that, my dear Lyserg, is why this is called a loveseat."

Owari

Note: I believe this is why it's actually called a loveseat…fun play on words, I guess. Talking about play on words, I just realized that Choco was telling jokes in the cheese aisle. As in cheesy jokes. I did not realize this until now. Funny how these things turn out like this. Cute and fluffy. Read and review, thanks!


	10. Motorcycle

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music:

Motorcycle

Ren couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You said I had to get a wheeled vehicle!" Horo shouted, noticing the other boy's disdain. "You never said it had to be a car! Besides, I can't afford a car. This baby was on sale!" He gestured proudly toward an electric blue motorcycle. It was no Harley Davidson. The paint was already chipping and the engine rumbled threateningly.

"Let's see you ride it," Ren scoffed. "And you didn't bother getting helmets either, I notice."

Horo flushed indignantly. "You are so cold, Ren," he scolded. "I don't believe I'm going out with you."

"Well, you are," Ren said shortly. "Now entertain me." With a smirk, Ren sat down on the curb as Horo attempted to ride the thing.

It was an extremely sad attempt.

Ren guessed he had to give the Usui credit for not killing himself after falling off for the forth time. Sighing and standing up, Ren walked up to the pile of motorcycle and Horo. "Let me try."

"No way," Horo shot. "I wanna ride this thing."

"You can ride behind me," Ren offered with a smirk.

"I do NOT want to be the girl in this relationship!"

"You technically are anyway. Stop whining." Ren pushed the motorcycle back up and sat on it. "Are you coming on or not?"

Deciding to ignore the strange scheming expression on Horo's face, Ren started up the engine as Horo slid in behind him. Ren was riding pretty well for the first few seconds…until Horo slid his hands around the Tao's waist.

Shivering slightly, Ren was lightly reminded of last night when the same thing happened…except it was somewhere much more comfortable and not life threatening. Unless of course, if you strangled yourself in the sheets. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Ren tried to concentrate on the road but of course…

"You're doing a good job," Horo said, his breath warm on Ren's neck. There was a hint of a triumphant chuckle.

Another extremely sad attempt.

The next day, next to the extremely red-faced Ren wearing a turtleneck and a satisfied looking Horo, the motorcycle sat at the curb.

A sign FOR SALE hanging off it's headlight.

Owari

Note: a Renro for all you flamers out there. I hope you liked this one and REVIEW thanks.


	11. Dress Code

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Dress Code

"Please don't make me wear it."

"You lost the bet."

"Please."

"Your puppy eyes do squat for me. Besides, aren't you glad it's not a skirt?"

Lyserg groaned as he pushed open the doors of the school. Hao was really making him push it this time. The two had been messing around the neighborhood when Hao had bet that Lyserg would not be able to climb a telephone pole. Lyserg had taken up on this bed but hadn't reached even half way when someone came out of the house and asked him if he was on drugs. So he had had to climb back down. But as Hao put it, "You could have just given him the finger and kept going."

So now here he was, decked in a normal white shirt and abnormally short black shorts. He was lucky then even started to cover his butt, but no boy in the history of the school had ever dared to wear shorts that short. No one. He hadn't even gone to his locker yet when someone had asked him to put on pants.

The morning classes were torture as some people who somehow hadn't noticed him before asked him, "Are you a girl?" to "Do you shave?" to "Are you sure you're not a girl?" By midday, word had gotten around and Lyserg was wanted by the principal, who caught up to him and Hao trying to cut gym class.

"Mr. Diethyl, what do you think you're wearing?" The principal scowled at him through thick lensed glasses with his beefy arms crossed across his massive chest. Lyserg gulped and recited the excuse Hao had taught him in case this happened.

"The dress code never said _boys_ couldn't wear short shorts."

Owari

(1) We're assuming the school has a policy over girls and super short shorts but they never have anything about that posted in the boys section.

Note: Super drabbly short and even sweeter! I actually don't have any pairings in this one (unless you want to count lysxhao but I did not mean for that), HISTORICAL EVENT! Read and review, thanks bunches!


	12. Splinter

I've Got All this Ringing in My Ears and None on my Fingers

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Splinter

"Ow."

Hao glanced up. Yoh had walked into the room, currently fascinated with his finger. With a look of discomfort on his face, Yoh turned to face his brother. "Onii-chan, I got a splinter."

"Let me see." Yoh extended his finger and Hao looked at it. With a scoff, the older twin shook his head. "It's so small it shouldn't hurt that much. Why don't you take it out?"

"Ow," Yoh winced, even though nothing had happened. "To do that you need a needle and tweezers."

"So?"

"I can't handle pain that lasts more than a second."

Hao rolled his eyes. "Utouto, you fought in the Shaman Tournament and you're telling me you can't stand pain for a few seconds?"

Yoh shook his head. "Not unless I can help it."

"I don't want to do this…" Hao shook his head again and pounced on Yoh's hand. Whipping out a needle and tweezers from seemingly nowhere, the older twin got the splinter out in less than five seconds.

"Ow!" Yoh winced again. "You pricked me!"

"Slow reaction time," Hao muttered, flinging the splinter away. "Will a kiss make it better?" he asked sarcastically, kissing the injured finger. With a look of relief, Yoh nodded.

"That was a bother, and couldn't stay still to save your life." Yoh glanced up nervously at Hao.

"W-will a kiss make it better?" Yoh asked slowly.

Hao smirked. "I'm not gonna lie and say no…so yes. Lay it on me, utouto!"

Yoh leaned forward.

Owari

Note: Twincest for all you haters out there. Cliffhanger since I don't write twincest that often. Although it shouldn't be much different than what I usually write. Leave it up to your imagination. Review, please!


	13. Frat Party

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Frat Party

Friday night. Classes were done for the week and somehow there were no exams and or projects due early next week. So what was a little unwinding to hurt? Lyserg let Ren drag him to a frat party on campus. School didn't allow drug or alcohol abuse on campus and was pretty tight about this kind of stuff. But there was always someway to sneak some booze into a dorm.

Which was why the first thing Lyserg smelled once he entered the dorm was alcohol.

"Ren, why am I here?"

"Oh live a little," Ren replied off handedly.

Lyserg was quickly introduced to Ren's friend and holder of this frat party, one out of a pair of twins named Yoh Asakura. Lyserg didn't have to ask to know what Yoh was thinking when he looked at him like that. Before he could chicken out and ask Ren to let him leave, Lyserg found himself abandoned by his friend. After a search of the room, Lyserg found said person getting quite friendly with a blue-haired somebody. Lyserg had only transferred a few weeks ago and didn't quite know everyone yet.

Well, he was already here so maybe he should try and enjoy himself.

Alright, maybe not. A few hours into the party, almost everyone had been smashed and as Lyserg tried to walk past a group of people (Yoh being one of them), he found himself grabbed and pulled into that group and within seconds, had had a kiss planted on his cheek by the twin himself. Smelling the stench of alcohol on Yoh's breath, Lyserg decided to dismiss this as nothing but decided to get away anyway since Yoh _had_ been watching him all night. Trying to find a bathroom or something to get away from it all, Lyserg found an open door. Not wasting a second, Lyserg darted in and closed the door behind him, groping for a light switch for this bathroom.

Turns out this wasn't a bathroom and there was already someone in it.

"Hey, turn off the lights," the voice mumbled from the back. Lyserg took a good look at this person before flipping the switch. This person happened to be the other half of the pair of twins, although Lyserg hadn't been formally introduced. Personally, he had been a bit afraid of this longhaired lady-killer, which was why he had reached for the door when a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled him in deeper.

"Hey." The other twin's breath was hot on his face and strangely enough, didn't reek of booze. So this one was sober to boot…and hiding in a closet? "I saw you with Yoh."

"Yeah…" Lyserg tried to wiggle free but the twin had him cornered.

"I'm Hao, by the way. Yoh's brother."

"I'm Lyserg…"

"I know who you are. I've been watching you for a long time."

Alright, this was getting creepy. But before Lyserg could duck out and escape, Hao leaned down and kissed him, soft and slow. Lyserg could tell this gentleness was forced and that this Hao Asakura person could get a lot rougher and passionate in about a few seconds. But there was something that kept him still, kept him there. An intrigue about this strange sober student away from everyone else and that curiosity kept him there, even after Hao had pulled away. But god, he smelled good. A musty kind of cologne, Lyserg figured.

"Welcome to Tokyo University," Hao whispered. "I hope you like it here."

Owari

Note: Review, please!


	14. Name Calling

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Say My Name - ? (I heard this song but I'm not sure who its by)

Name Calling

There are many ways to call someone, Yoh realized.

"Lyserg." Said with a confused tone. Foreign and strange sounding on the tongue, twisting the words in his mouth. Meeting for the first time, this usually happens.

"Lyserg." A shy approach. Already he can hear the hesitation in his voice, the uncertainty of unrequited feelings.

"Lyserg." A flood of feelings, an embrace, a kiss. It's what he's been waiting for. Hormones racing, he can already feel warm skin, cool sheets.

"Lyserg." The shaky voice of uncertainty has come back. He's untrained when it comes to the art of persuasion. Surely obsession doesn't necessarily lead to murder?

"Lyserg." It's gone, it's left, in a flurry of white and tears. Feathers are floating around him, the remnants of a fallen angel, fighting its way back to heaven. Fighting back without him.

"Lyserg." A call fallen on deaf ears. Fighting isn't the answer. It isn't right. He shouldn't have to fight against this unexpected rival; if the boy still felt the way he did in the past, the victor was clear already.

"Lyserg." Almost whispered, this surprise has taken him by…well, surprise. Imagine, fair skin the midst of flames and hot, burning passion. Coming from someone who had despised these very flames…well, you can imagine the intensity of this loss.

"Lyserg." This isn't even voiced, just a mental longing from afar as he gazes on the two. How did this happen? He had been in control and he had let him slip away.

There were way too many ways to call someone.

Owari

Note: :D wow this was unique and stalker-esque. Oh, but Yoh's cute, isn't he? Review, thanks!


	15. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Fireworks

BOOOOOM!

"Yay!" Yoh cheered, the familiar stoned expression on his face, as he threw his hands in the air. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya…"

"Oh shut up."

Hao chuckled as he heard Anna's slap. Yoh really was acting too wasted for his own good. After all, what's the good of acting if you're really not wasted? The fireworks exploded on despite Yoh's immediate silencing, although you could tell he was thrilled by his shining eyes reminiscent of a child's. Ah, the pyromaniac loved this time of the year. Entering the New Year with a boom. And things had changed, what with him now joining the inhabitants of Flame Inn. Other than Yoh and Anna, the other inhabitants were inside; Horo was smashed on the kitchen floor as Ren tried to revive him with every single way possible to knock someone out. Chocolove was tied up in a closet trying to muster out a joke. Oh, and yeah, there was someone else.

Hao turned to the porch, where Lyserg sat by himself quietly, surrounded by a thick comforter. The boy had been leering on watching fireworks in the first place: first of all, it included fire, which he was never good with, and explosions, something he didn't especially care for. The green eyes met with the brown staring at him and instantly fell back down to the pure white of the snow. Trudging through this thick hardened water, Hao collapsed next to Lyserg, throwing snow everywhere.

"Something wrong, Lyserg?"

"I don't like fireworks." Pulling the comforter tighter around him, Lyserg frowned up at the dark sky with the colored flashes of sound (and in Yoh's case, ecstasy). Hao looked at him for a moment before violently pulling the comforter open so he could climb in. After Lyserg had gotten over his surprise, he cuddled into the warmth next to him, causing Hao to grin.

"There's really nothing not to like."

Lyserg turned curiously to the pyro next to him.

"Something that makes people this happy can't be too bad, can it?"

Lyserg looked out at the jumping bean (aka Yoh) and even saw content on Anna's face. Manta was nearly buried neck height in snow but he still appeared somewhat thrilled. Unbeknownst to all of them, Ren was watching the spectacle from the room above the porch, with an unconscious Horo next to him.

"I guess."

Owari

Note: Well, I'm temporarily breaking my hiatus by updating. Not my best, but can you blame me? Writer's block…still. I haven't gotten access to a computer lately anyway.


End file.
